HanHun (drabble and oneshot)
by Oohsehoonie
Summary: Hanyalah cerita bahagia kedua anak manusia yang berbeda umur. it's YAOI! i'm warning you guys ...
1. Coffee Shop

**Summary**

Suara hujan yang jatuh meredam suara di dalam kafe. Jejeran lukisan tampak buram oleh uap kopi.

Sementara jariku sibuk menekan abjad yang berserakan. Kau datang.

Membuatku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menikmati manisnya Caramel di atas Macchiato bersamamu

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan. SEME!**

**Oh Sehun. UKE!**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author. **

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****Coffee Shop****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe saat tetes hujan jatuh perlahan menjadi gerimis. Memutuskan untuk membaca menu sebelum memesan segelas caramel macchiato. Sempat terheran dengan seorang waiter yang menanyakan apakah pesanannya perlu di beri es. Yang benar saja, ia tak gila untuk memesan caramel macchiato dingin di suhu yang mendekati minus sepuluh derajat celcius.

Luhan berjalan menuju meja nomor tujuh –meja yang selalu ia tempati jika datang kesini- yang terletak di samping kaca bening yang menghiasi hampir seluruh bagian kafe ini. Sudah lama ia tak kesini. Biasanya sepulang bekerja atau saat makan siang ia akan mampir kesini dan memesan segelas espresso. Hanya saja kesibukannya kadang membuat ia melupakan kegiatan rutinnya dan pulang larut malam.

Hujan turun dengan deras saat sebuah cangkir caramel macchiato diletakkan seorang waiter di meja yang Luhan tempati, ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan waiter itu dan sibuk mengetik pesan pada Minseok – teman kerjanya – namun bunyi lonceng yang terpasang di pintu kafe sukses membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe.

Kulitnya seputih susu sangat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya, bibir tipis dan mata yang melengkung saat ia tersenyum pada seorang waiter. Itulah deskripsi Luhan tentang pemuda itu.

Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan manisnya caramel diatas macchiato hanya dengan menatap wajah Sehun. Manis!

Tangannya bergerak meletakan ponselnya, melupakannya dan memilih fokus menatap pria manis yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu namun mampu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Ia mencoba mengintip apa yang dipesan oleh si albino dan tersenyum saat melihat bibir tipis sosok itu berkata ingin memesan caramel macchiato. Ia merasa sosok itu memang berjodoh dengannya karena memesan minuman yang sama, berlebihan memang namun ia sudah terlanjur seperti orang bodoh semenjak pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kafe tadi.

Luhan terus menatap albino itu sampai waiter yang tadi melayaninya datang membawa dua gelas caramel macchiato pada sosok itu. Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda itu akan meminum keduanya sendiri atau ada orang yang akan datang dan menemaninya minum sebentar lagi.

Mengabaikan minumannya yang tersisa setengah, ia terus memperhatikan tingkah pemuda itu. Dari caranya minum – Luhan bahkan bisa melihat bekas bibir Sehun pada cangkir- sampai caranya mengembungkan kedua pipinya saat melihat jam yang terpasang di tangannya.

Saking asik menatap pria itu,Luhan tak sadar bahwa yang ditatap juga menatapnya balik. Ia menjadi salah tingkah akibat tatapan keduanya bertemu cukup lama, namun hal itu harus berakhir saat seorang lain datang dan merangkul bahu pemuda itu.

Ia hanya bisa memandang iri saat kedua manusia itu terlihat tertawa bersama. Tawa yang Luhan kagumi mulai saat ini dan dia berjanji akan membuat tawa yang sama terukir di wajah itu jika ia diijinkan bersama pemuda itu.

Mereka pergi. Bahkan sebelum Luhan mengetahui nama seseorang yang tadi terus diperhatikannya. Mendapat pencerahan ia langsung berjalan menuju kasir dan menanyakan tentang pemuda tadi. Untunglah ia karena penjaga kasir berbaik hati memberitahu nama pemuda tadi yang diketahuinya melalui kartu yang dipakai saat pemuda itu membayar pesanannya.

Oh Sehun. I got you.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hanya ****_drabble_**** aneh. FF ini akan saya lanjutin jika banyak yang mau. Ini sebenernya pengen buat oneshot cuma pasti yang ngereview juga dikit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minat review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Coffee Shop sequel

**Summary**

Suara hujan yang jatuh meredam suara di dalam kafe. Jejeran lukisan tampak buram oleh uap kopi.

Sementara jariku sibuk menekan abjad yang berserakan. Kau datang.

Membuatku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menikmati manisnya Caramel di atas Macchiato bersamamu

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan. SEME!**

**Oh Sehun. UKE!**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author. **

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Fanfic ini bisa dianggap sebagai sequel dari Coffee Shop yah. Karena yang sebelumnya itu hanya drabble saja.**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****Coffee Shop- Sequel****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul di selimuti awan mendung dimana-mana. Hari yang pas untuk bergelung bersama selimut dirumah pada hari libur seperti ini.

Namun Sehun memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kedai langganannya ini, bersama dengan sahabat seperjuangannya selama sekolah.

Ia sedikit kesal,pasalnya ia menyuruh Kai memesan Caramel Macchiato tapi si hitam itu malah memesankan vanilla latte.

Berkali-kali sahabatnya itu meminta maaf namun tak dihiraukan Sehun, sekarang ia hanya ingin fokus memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Tak memperdulikan Kai yang terus mengoceh tentang Sehun yang membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk memperhatikan pemuda yang mungkin sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Mengoceh tentang seharusnya Sehun berani mendekati pria itu setelah lama memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Sehun memutar matanya saat ceramahan dari sahabatnya itu tak ada habisnya.

Pada akhirnya Sehun bisa bernapas dengan bebas saat Kai memutuskan untuk pergi membeli komik dan akan menemuinya nanti setelah itu. Kembali pada kegiatannya memperhatikan seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya beberapa bulan ini.

Mungkin saking asiknya memperhatikan pemuda itu, Sehun tak sadar bahwa yang sedang diperhatikan malah balik memperhatikannya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari ia sedang ditatap oleh pemuda itu.

Gugup karena pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa cup kopi yang dipesannya tadi.

Kegugupannya semakin bertambah saat pria itu ternyata benar-benar berjalan kearah mejanya dan duduk menggantikan posisi Kai tadi.

"Sendiri saja?"

"Eum,iya" jawab Sehun gugup

"Kulihat temanmu meninggalkanmu. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Er-iya, begitulah. Ehm, tidak juga" aduh, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya saja Sehun tak bisa

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Tidak kok. Kau disini saja" Sial. Sehun bahkan langsung menutup mulutnya setelah berkata seperti itu. Bagi Sehun itu terkesan meminta pemuda di hadapannya agar tidak meninggalkannya

"Oke. Namamu Sehun kan'? Aku Luhan"

"Oh,ya,oke eum" Sehun gugup. ia bahkan hampir tersedak saat meminum pesanannya

"Tidak penasaran darimana kudapat namamu" Luhan tersenyum. Sehun memerah

"Mungkin kau melihat kartu namaku terjatuh?"

"Tidak juga. Memangnya kau pernah menjatuhkan kartu namamu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak punya" Sehun tersenyum

"Ya, kau tak punya" Sehun melihat Luhan mulai bergerak mengambil ponselnya yang dibiarkan begitu saja diatas meja

"Aku masih sekolah" Sehun merasa harus memberitahu Luhan tentang ini. Entah kenapa.

"Dan aku menyukai anak sekolah ternyata. Kupikir setidaknya kau sudah masuk universitas" Luhan mengangkat alisnya sedikit kemudian kembali mengotak-atik ponsel Sehun

Sehun sendiri merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Luhan. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia masih sekolah? Apa Luhan tidak suka yah punya kekasih masih sekolah?

Sehun berusaha menepis pikiran anehnya itu. Luhan bahkan tak menunjukkan tanda tertarik pada ia hanya penasaran kenapa Sehun menatapnya terus-menerus

"Hmm,jadi Sehun segera hubungi aku saat sampai dirumah oke?" Luhan bangkit dan menepuk pundak Sehun kemudian menunduk

"Jangan pulang malam. Anak sekolah sepertimu harusnya berada dirumah" Luhan berbisik pada Sehun kemudian mengacak rambut Sehun dan mengembalikan ponsel albino itu

Sehun menatap Luhan yang keluar dan membuat lonceng di depan pintu kedai itu berbunyi. Sedikit terkejut saat Luhan berbalik kearahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian mengangkat ponselnya sendiri.

Sehun mengartikannya agar melihat ke ponselnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat wallpaper ponselnya sudah berganti menjadi gambar wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya -kamera-

_ Aku lupa memberitahumu, mulai sekarang kau milikku. Jangan menatap pria lain seperti tadi kau menatapku :* :*_

Sehun hampir terkena serangan jantung saat pesan dari nomor Luhan yang telah disimpan pemuda itu di ponselnya. Dan, apa maksud emoticon yang digunakan Luhan? Ya Tuhan Sehun tak pernah membayangkan Luhan akan melakukan ini padanya.

"Dia gila dan sepertinya aku lebih gila" gumam Sehun entah pada siapa

.

.

.

.

**Hanya ****_drabble_**** aneh. Fanfic lain akan menyusul mungkin dua minggu lagi. Ujian kenaikan membuatku gila readerdeul.**

**Dari sekian banyak moment HanHun/HunHan yang ditunjukin sama mereka, yang mana yang paling kalian suka? Kalo author sih paling suka saat Sehun sama Luhan ngepost 520 di weibo mereka.**

**Yang mau req FF line author : oohsehoonie**

**Author jarang buka PM soalnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minat review?**


	3. Get Well Soon

**Summary**

Apapun itu, akan aku lakukan. Asalkan kau selalu bahagia.

Karena jika kau sakit, maka aku juga akan terluka.

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : **

**Xi Luhan. SEME!**

**Oh Sehun****. UKE!**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author****. **

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**Get Well Soon****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan dengan cepat menuju halte bus, dia sudah terlambat dan jika ia tertinggal bus maka hukuman dari guru killer di sekolahnya sudah menanti dengan senang hati.

Dan benar saja, ia benar-benar tertinggal. Seandainya Sehun bisa terbang mungkin ia tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. sayangnya, itu hanyalah khayalan yang sangat jauh dari kenyataan sebenarnya.

Haruuskah ia pulang kerumah saja? Ia tak akan sanggup bila harus membersikan halaman serta toilet sekolahnya. Itu sama saja mengantarkan Sehun pada kematiannya. Oke, berlebihan memang. Tapi, selama ini Sehun berlum pernah terlambat dan selalu ada Yifan hyungnya ataupun Kai yang bersedia mengantarnya jika Sehun bangun terlambat.

Lalu kenapa sekarang Sehun harus bersusah payah naik kendaraan umum? Salahkan urusan bisnis yang mengharuskan Yifan pergi ke Kanada dua hari yang lalu dan Kai yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya karena sakit.

'Mungkin sebaiknya ke rumah Kai saja. Sekalian menjenguk anak itu' pikir Sehun lalu berbalik menuju arah yang berlawanan dari sekolahnya.

"Sekolahmu bukan kearah sana anak manis"

Sehun menoleh kearah pemuda yang berbicara padanya. Mencoba mengenali wajah yang tertutupi oleh helm

"Kai? Katanya kau sakit"

"Siapa Kai? Baru tak bertemu sehari saja kau langsung melupakan kekasih tampanmu ini" Akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan helm yang menghalangi wajah tampannya agar Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas

"Luhan hyung? Kenapa belum ke kantor?" seru Sehun heboh. Tumben sekali kekasihnya ini belum berkutat dengan kesibukan di kantornya

"Aku ingin menjemputmu. Kudengar Yifan pergi dan tak ada yang mengantarmu. Tapi, saat sampai di depan rumahmu kau malah sudah berlari ke halte. Cepat naik jika tak ingin dihukum"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun langsung naik ke motor sport milik Luhan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan

"Peluk yang erat Sehunnie, hyung akan ngebut agar kau sampai tepat waktu"

"Yak. Hyung pelankan motornya"

.

.

.

"Sehun, turunlah ini sudah di depan sekolahmu" Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun yang masih memeluk pinggangnya erat

"Kau gila ya hyung? Kalau tadi aku terjatuh dari motormu bagaimana?" ucap Sehun jengkel

"Hyung tidak akan membiarkannya baby" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun

"Ya sudah. Aku masuk dulu hyung"

"Sehunnie, kau melupakan sesuatu" panggil Luhan saat Sehun sudah mengambil dua langkah menjauhinya

"Apa?" Sehun kembali lagi ke hadapan Luhan

"Morning kiss miliku mana?" ujar Luhan sambil memajukan wajahnya

"Aish, hyung kau membuatku malu" walaupun begitu Sehun tetap mencium pipi dan bibir Luhan sekilas

"Oh, aku hanya memintamu untuk mencium pipiku saja tapi kau malah mencium yang lain juga Sehunnie"

"Diamlah hyung. kau pasti akan memintanya juga nanti. Aku masuk dulu oke?" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan lagi

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan lagi

"Apa lagi hyung?" kali ini Sehun hanya berbalik melihat Luhan

Luhan yang melihat Sehun seperti itu akhirnya turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Sehun

"Kau jangan lupa mengikat tali sepatumu, kalau kau jatuh dan terluka bagaimana?" Sehun hanya tersipu melihat Luhan mengikatkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas

"Tasmu juga, tutup dengan baik. Bukumu akan tercecer kemana-mana" mungkin akibat terburu-buru tadi jadi tak sempat memperhatikan tasnya. Sehun benar-benar memerah sekarang

"Aigoo, dasimu kenapa diikat asal-asalan begini" Ya ampun. Luhan benar-benar perhatian sekali padanya

"Yak. Kau mau menunjukan tubuhmu pada siapa? Kenapa mengancing baju saja tidak bisa sih?" kali ini Sehun meringis mendengar Luhan. Suara Luhan seperti istri memarahi suaminya. Sebenarnya yang di posisi uke kan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun? sedang apa kau disitu? Cepatlah bel akan berbunyi dan pagarnya akan ditutup bodoh" Sehun melihat orang yang berani memangginya seperti itu. Untungnya itu Baekhyun.

"eum hyung? Aku masuk dulu, kau cepatlah ke kantormu jangan sampai terlambat. Ingat juga jangan hanya minum kopi saat istirahat siang. Nanti kuhubungi saat sampai di rumah, Sehun sayang Luhan hyung" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan berlari menarik Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung

"Pacarmu kah? Kukira kau benar-benar berkencan dengan Kai"

"Nanti kuceritakan. Kajja"

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar percakapan mereka dan tersenyum tipis. Ingatkan Luhan untuk bertanya lagi siapa itu Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang dengan lesu. Semenjak istirahat tadi kepalanya benar-benar pusing, ia merasa dingin padahal matahari sedang bersinar dengan terang di atas kepalanya, jangan lupakan teggorokannya terasa kering dan nafasnya terasa panas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan tidur sepanjang sisa hari ini. Badannya bahkan sudah mulai melemas.

"Sehun kau benar-benar tampak kacau" Baekhyun memandang Sehun khawatir

"Kau bisa menuruni tangga kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu saat mereka akan menuruni tangga menuju pintu masuk sekolahnya

"Tentu saja, kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu"

"Hei, Sehun ada yang mencarimu di depan" Heboh Jongdae saat mereka sampai di depan pintu

"Pakai motor sport merah,lumayan keren. Apa kau mengenalnya? Kalau tidak biar buatku saja" kali ini giliran Tao yang datang meramaikan

"Sorry Tao, harapanmu harus pupus begitu saja. Dia pacar Sehun asal kalian tau saja. Dan bisa kalian minggir? Sehun dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja sekarang" ujar Baekhyun dan disambut erangan kecewa dari Tao

"Cepat sembuh Sehun" ucap Tao pada akhirnya

"Memangnya kau tau darimana Sehun sedang sakit?" tanya Jongdae

"Entah, ayo pulang. Eh, tidak kita pergi ke game center saja" Oke. Abaikan sepasang anak manusia ini.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat sosok Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, namun perlahan memudar saat menyadari wajah terlihat pucat dan sedang di pegangi oleh pemuda yang tadi pagi mengganggu momennya bersama Sehun.

"Sehun kenapa?" tanya Luhan panik saat mereka sudah berada di depannya

"Sakit. Sejak istirahat tadi,cepat bawa Sehun pulang dan obat dia" ujar Baekhyun

"Oke. Terima kasih sudah membantu Sehun berjalan eum Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Luhan setelah membaca name tag Baekhyun

.

.

.

"Jadi? Bisa ceritakan kenapa bisa kau begini hm?" tanya Luhan saat selesai menyuapkan Sehun buburnya dan mengompres kepala Sehun

"Mungkin karena kemarin malam aku memakan es krim dan tadi pagi tidak sarapan?" jawab Sehun dengan polosnya

"Anak pintar. Terus saja seperti itu saat hyungmu tidak ada dan merepotkanku" ujar Luhan sambil mencubit hidung Sehun. Pantas saja ia melihat cup es krim ukuran jumbo yang telah habis di meja saat membuat bubur

"Sekarang minum obat du-"

"Hiks, mianhae hyung. hiks. Aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu saja ya?"

Luhan memandang Sehun miris. Kekasihnya yang sakit akan sangat sensitif dan merupakan cobaan bagi Luhan agar menyaring kata-katanya dulu walaupun hanya candaan seperti tadi.

"Sehunnie,bukan begitu maksud hyung. Hyung hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu saja, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok" Luhan memeluk Sehun untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode manja itu

"Minum obatmu dulu, setelah itu ada yang hyung ingin tanyakan"

"Tanyakan saja sekarang hyung, apa susahnya?" ujar Sehun sambil menahan Luhan yang ingin melepas pelukannya

"Siapa Kai?" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba, ia memang sudah sangat penasaran dengan orang bernama Kai

"Pacar Kyungsoo. Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Untung saja anak itu sudah mempunyai pacar. Luhan pikir omongan Baekhyun pagi tadi itu benar adanya.

"Hyung hanya ingin mengenal teman-temanmu saja" Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun perlahan. Berharap bisa seperti ini setiap saat bersama Sehun

"Sekarang minum obatmu dulu Hun"

"Sehun?"

"Ais, anak ini malah ketiduran"

Dengan terpaksa Luhan membaringkan Sehun dan tak tega membangunkan Sehun yang terlihat kelelahan

.

.

.

.

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

.

**Aneh kah fanficnya?**

**Maklumi saja oke, otak author lagi gak bisa jalan tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide seperti ini begitu saja. -.-"**

**FF ini juga untuk merayakan #LoveMeRight6thwin …!**

**Gak nyangka banget EXO bisa menang padahal kalah waktu vote online.. Sehun sama rambut itemnya keliatan manly atau imut menurut kalian? Kalo author sendiri sih kadang keliatan imut banget pas lagi senyum tapi manly banget pas lagi dance apalagi partnya Sehun makin banyak…**

**Author juga senyum-senyum sendiri ngeliat kemarin banyak EXO-L yang rame-rame nulis comment tentang HunHan di ig-nya Sehun hanya untuk nunjukin support mereka buat Sehun sama Luhan.**

**Sekian dulu dari author,,ff ini gak akan ada tanpa kalian~**

** .1447342-Nagisa -sehun -exolweareone9400-Ubannya Sehun-**

**Ada yang kelewat kah?**

**Untuk yang nanya siapa cowok yang ngerangkul Thehun itu Jongin,,, kalian bener banget! **

**Author juga termasuk KaiHun shipper! Pokoknya author ngedukung couple apa aja yang penting Sehunnya uke!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minat review? Satu review gak bakalan ngebuat kuota kamu abis kok~^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
